Welcome to Hell Prison
by kawaii-sama25
Summary: She would do anything to keep e love one safe and sound if it means to step down to Hell itself.


Now, why am I making a new story when my other stories are still incomplete? Easy, because this is Fanfiction so I can write anything I want, or when I want to update. hehe I was Just joking!.

I've been busy these past few months and no time to type. Very sorry for that. But I'll do my best to update the others. n^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"How did the operation go?"

She stood by the window facing the city, its skyscraper high above the clouds. The dim room was silent with only her voice quivering along the phone at hand. The sunlight flush against her skin, warming her pale complexion but it did nothing to sooth her inner numbness.

"_Everything went well Hinata. Good thing the surgery begun immediately before it was too late. It is a relief how everything had gone well even with your sister's critical condition. The doctors said it was a miracle but personally I think it is all thanks to you and all the support you gave to Hanabi even if she didn't know it was you. She still believes in you."_

The sirens from the ground floor intruded her senses but she made no move to address it and simply held to the phone, listening.

"Hanabi is a strong girl I have faith in her. I know that she will do great and pass though the surgery. Finally, she will once again have a normal life after this."

The sound of cars went to a halt, screeching the pavement up to the tenth floor of her apartment building. Footsteps begun after another and the never ending stumble was a sign she had been expecting.

"_That she will"_

A solemn smile crept Hinata's face "Is her medicine and therapy all set?"

"_Indeed, the Hospital received the money directly from the account number you gave so everything she will need for the future is already set."_

She sighed in relief but remain a placid expression "Good to know. Please take good care of Hanabi for me. I'm going to be away for a long time, I'm a bit disappointed that I won't bewith her to watch her recover."

The sound of heavy boots along the stairs told her a heavy man in rhythmic march, loaded and ready to take out everything in his path.

"_I can do that, but…where are you going and how are you doing this. You are still keeping everything in the dark from Hanabi and I. Are you sure you do not want her to be inform of your presence in all of this? Surely you-"_

"No, please don't do that, it will not be safe for her." Hinata bit her bottom lip. Whimpers were coming out of her along with her shoulders that shook with little tremors.

Suddenly the noise outside become prominent, the sound of riffle in expert hand passed her ears.

"_Hinata are you alright?... Hinata, what's happeningin there?..."_

There was a moment of complete silent in her mind, her throat clench in pain to hold every sob in place. A single tear betrayed and swept across her cheek quickly while she opened her mouth, but close it immediately. The sound of people yelling and banging from the door far behind her was getting louder by the second.

"Nothing I have business to take care of and it will be a long time before I can go back home. And I'm sorry that I can't say good bye to her personally but I will always think of her where ever I am because I love her so much"

"_Hinata please don't do this!" she pleaded_

"No Tenten. You must understand. Everything is for Hanabi!" she finished with an honest smile. Yes, everything was finally over as her heart became as ice cold as the night. The single tear had already dried without a trace, same as her face drain with nothing, not a slight emotion in place.

Hinata pressed the end button and stretch her hand over the balcony window. The phone dangling in the cool bare air outside the tenth floor building, delicate fingers slowly released the phone as it fell from great height- the last evidence was erased to never be able to trace the phone call- with the exact moment the door opened harshly, barely hanging from its hinges. Dozens of men came with speed surrounding her in SWAT uniforms, red thin light of bull's eyes directly at the back of her head, ready to shoot her down.

Her hand remained in thin air and slowly placed it to her side; the men tensed and clench their weapon at arms. She didn't move for a while knowing she was surrounded and in danger but it did not scare her at all. Not one bit

Someone was yelling at her, but she ignored nonetheless.

Hinata was at peace, closing her eyes, relishing the cold air against her skin that weaved through her hair. She opened her lids, pale lavender eyes stare to nothing without a hint of uneasiness. Yes, she was calm as water for she knew it was finally over. She did what she could while knowing the consequences of her action and she did not feel any remorse for it, for all of it was for Hanabi's sake, her precious baby sister.

She could now breathe with her lungs; never again to experience the difficulty of the usual heavy weight, but was finally lift up from her entire being.

Hanabi was okay now. Her sister's surgery had been done with the money that wasn't hers. And now the law will judge her, but to her it did not matter. She knew that she must pay for it no matter what even for the rest of her life. She would go to jail and even face execution of shame. But knowing Hanabi was well. Hinata could now go to whatever hell they will put her through for all she cares.

She would accept what fate drawn upon her.

Hinata knew that she was going to prison.

May fate show her mercy.

* * *

Thank you for reading

please review!


End file.
